


Spin The bottle~

by AlexxaSick



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://jekissmeme.livejournal.com/635.html">JE AUTUMN KISS MEME</a> for this <a href="http://jekissmeme.livejournal.com/635.html?thread=379#t379">prompt</a>:<br/><em>Who I want: Kanjani8/News/KAT-TUN</em><br/> What I want: Spin the bottle type of thing<br/> How I want it: Dare turned into something else, someone manipulating the game, etc.<br/> Special requests: Please no high school AU type of thing, and the weirder the combination the better~</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote>





	Spin The bottle~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JE AUTUMN KISS MEME](http://jekissmeme.livejournal.com/635.html) for this [prompt](http://jekissmeme.livejournal.com/635.html?thread=379#t379):  
>  _Who I want: Kanjani8/News/KAT-TUN_  
>  What I want: Spin the bottle type of thing  
>  How I want it: Dare turned into something else, someone manipulating the game, etc.  
>  Special requests: Please no high school AU type of thing, and the weirder the combination the better~
> 
>  

Maruyama laughed loudly, and Hina slapped his head upwards. Jin looked annoyed as he nursed a half drank beer. Kame was next to him pressing his knee hopefully against Jin’s, who either was ignoring him or oblivious. Yoko was giggling with Ryo as they took their places in the circle. Ohkura just smiled with his eyes half lidded and without letting go his whiskey glass, treasuring it as if it was his lover’s hand. It had been Junno’s idea. Maybe he wasn’t serious when he proposed it. Then it was maybe Subaru, Koki or Nakamaru who fueled the idea, perhaps Yasu and Ueda had too much to drink so the latter was hanging from the first’s shoulders with a wide smile on his face. Nobody seemed to think it was a bad idea, when it obviously was.

The empty beer bottle was lying down innocently between them. The first one to reach to grab it was Jin. “Head gets kissed, tails does the kissing,” he said.

“It’s not a coin, stupid,” Yoko sniggered and Ryo mimicked him pressing himself against his taller band mate drunkenly.

“You understood me anyways!” Jin whined putting it down and spinning it.

The bottle stopped and it was pointing to Yasu. He suddenly seemed more awake. Cautiously he removed Ueda’s arm from around himself so he wouldn’t fall and looked up. Junno was biting his lower lip nervously.

“Are we really doing this?” he asked looking sideways noticing everyone looking at him intently.

“It was your idea, genius. Are you bailing on it so soon?” Hina grumbled. Junno suspected that if K8’s tsukkomi had been closer he would have received a blow to his head.

“Okay,” the man crawled the brief space separating him from Yasu. He was taller and broader. Yasu was looking up with that sweet smile of his. He wondered why he was looking so calm and casual about it. Junnosuke wondered if it wasn’t the first time for the K8 member as he breathed deep.

He opened his mouth just a bit and trapped Yasu’s upper lip. His mouth was small, yet hot. Junno felt his tongue swipe along his lip and he moved, responding to the touch. They broke apart when Maru made a noise of surprise and someone else giggled.

“Spin the bottle!” Kame said making a gesture. Junno turned to see him and Kame repeated the gesture. It was probably supposed to mean something but Junno just couldn’t decipher it. He just did what he was told, taking the bottle in his hand. Kanjani eight cooed how hawt it had been and teasing Yasu. He looked up and his eyes met with Yasu’s. the shorter man smiled and mouthed a thank you before pushing Subaru away. The singer was trying to whisper something to his ear. Junno shook his head before twisting his hand and letting the bottle spin.

It stopped turning around but it rolled a little further. For a moment Kame tensed but then just sighed when it was signaling Maruyama and Ueda. He threw a dirty look to Junno. He ignored it, already immune to it.

Everyone laughed when Maru checked his breath blowing to his palm. Ueda winced when the other was suddenly in front of him grinning maniacally. He was sure they were more or less the same built but somehow the way the other was looking at him, Ueda felt smaller and frail. He didn’t like that he straightened his back so his eyes were the same level as Maru’s he could see Koki’s stupid smile out of the corner of his eye. The need to punch it out of his face almost made him miss the signal that Maru was leaning forward.

Ueda took over the kiss passing his hand around Maru’s waist and making him lean backwards. There was too much tongue. Too much teeth. Too much trying hard not to lose against the other party. They got apart panting softly. For a moment Maru’s face seemed sated and content. That was just before he broke into his usual grin and yelled “Paaaaaan” at the top of his lungs. Ueda couldn’t help but wince again.

Maru returned to his place receiving a tsukkomi from Hina and giggling. Kame took the bottle and handed it to Maru apparently anxious to see who was next.

Ryo was whispering into Yoko’s ear when the bottle stopped. He seemed to find hilarious the result and Yoko pushed him away because he was cackling into his ear now. The oldest one looked at the results. Kame was looking at him with some disappointment. Yoko smiled shyly, feeling how the nerve he had managed to collect with drinking booze was disappearing. Ryo pushed back making him loose his weak balance. He ended up on his hands and knees.

Kame sighed yet again before leaning forward without any more ‘foreplay’ and pushed his lips towards Yoko’s. His mouth felt as soft and full as it looked. Kame nibbled the upper lip feeling the poorly shaved mustache. Yoko gasped when he bit him and finally started to kiss back when Kame took the chance to put his tongue inside his mouth. Kame put his hand on Yoko’s chin making him tilt his head and open his mouth wider. Yoko shuddered violently pushing Kame away when he sucked his tongue inside his mouth and it hurt like hell.

“What the hell!?!?” He whined slapping Ryo’s hand from his butt. Kame just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Yoko took the bottle still pouting and trying to keep his bandmate’s hand away from his butt.

“This is boooo~ring,” Jin said putting his empty beer bottle away. He turned to Kame then, trying to steal his drink from his hand. “How about we decide different parts of the body we should kiss,” he grinned as if he was too proud of himself.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Subaru agreed talking louder than he should have.

Jin smiled at him before saying, “We decide where we kiss before spinning the bottle.”

“Okay! Make it the neck this time!” Subaru helped.

“Yeah, that’s good to begin with,” Jin said finally taking hold of Kame’s drink and gulping the last bit.

Yoko hesitated before putting the bottle in the middle and turning it. It was Hina’s turn to go after Jin.

“Careful, he bites!” Yoko warned elbowing Ryo on the ribs when he started to ask how he knew.

Jin gave K8’s tsukkomi a grin before leaning his head to the side to let him put his mouth to his neck. Hina did bite, and it felt so good when his teeth scraped Jin’s skin. And he shivered when the tongue ran over the spot he had just bitten. He closed his eyes and felt the breathing hot against his jaw and the lips against his neck for a while longer, until someone complained. He didn’t care who, he wanted it to keep going. Hina stopped though. And he uttered a frustrated groan opening his eyes, looking at Murakami backing off.

“Nipple!” Maruyama screamed shoving the bottle to Hina’s hand. Nobody objected and he spun the bottle again.

It was pointing towards Ryo and Nakamaru was supposed to do the kissing. Yoko laughed and put his hands to Ryo’s buttons to help him un do them but Ryo shoved him away. He grinned seductively before freeing the buttons himself. Nakamaru seemed a little green as he crept towards Ryo and licked his own lips anxiously. He looked at the teasing, brown eyes and decided that it had been a bad idea. He wondered How could he stand in front of thousands of people and beatbox and he was trying to run away from a caramel colored nipple.

He took air deeply before putting his mouth around the nipple. Ryo’s hand was in his hair messing it up, tugging it. It was painful, yet arousing. Especially when his tongue flicked over the hardened nub and Ryo’s body reverberated with a little moan. Nakamaru tried to pull away but Ryo’s hand was there to prevent it.

“Just a bit more,” He heard him mutter. Ryo arched his back and Nakamaru complied for a while longer before trying again. This time the other’s hand didn’t offer resitance. He was about to go back to his place when Ryo pulled him into a hug and kissed him. At first he didn’t know what to do, but Ryo was so demanding probing his mouth open with his tongue and he kissed back then.

“HoooT!!!” Subaru screamed making everyone laugh. Ryo pulled apart then.

Nakamaru went back to his spot with his face red as hell and his pants tighter than before. He saw Ryo grin and wink at him smugly. He felt like crawling into a hole, wishing tomorrow no one remembered any of this. He forgot it was his turn to decide until someone put the bottle in front of him. He was going to spin it when Yasu asked where was going to be the next kiss. Nakamaru thought for a little while before he smiled.

“On the right ass-cheek.” He said timidly turning the bottle.

Subaru made a predatory smile at Ohkura who was looking at the bottle so intently he seemed to be trying to move it by telekinesis. The shorter man’s hands were on his belt before he could process what was happening.

“C’mon Tacchon! Move!” He said struggling the belt open. Maybe he was too drunk. The drummer slapped his hands away and undid it himself. The pants were undone and lowered just enough so they could uncover the milky skin of his behind.

“Turn the other way,” Maruyama suggested playfully, “we wanna see.”

Ohkura nodded once before turning away from the circle. Subaru’s mouth attached itself to his buttock just seconds after he put his weight on his hands and knees. While the mouth kept sucking and licking his exposed skin. Subaru’s hand crept up his inner thigh and teased his nether parts before running back down. He tried, but couldn’t hold a grunt. Then it was all over. Ohkura panted staying in the same position for a while, trying to get his heart to calm down. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to tuck himself back to his pants.

Subaru was spinning the bottle as he turned around carefully closing his pants and doing back his belt. Now Yoko wasn’t fighting Ryo’s hand on his butt, and Kame was pressed completely against Jin who was holding him by the waist. Yasu was saying something to Ueda’s ear and Ohkura guessed it was just a pretext to nuzzle it. Hina’s hand was on Maru’s knee, who was winking at Koki who winked back. He wondered briefly if the bottle was even necessary when it seemed that everyone was ready to fuck each other. But then Baru’s hand was on his thigh again making him able only to think about how close it was to his crotch.

It took a moment before anyone paid attention to the still bottle. It landed between Koki and Hina. The first looked like he wanted to bail, but Murakami was faster and was in front of him.

Hina sighed turning to look Koki. He felt like a bunny in front of a big bad wolf… or shark. He wasn’t going to chicken out just because the guy looked like a psycho shark, so he straightened up and pressed his lips to Hina’s. The first thing Hina thought was that Koki’s facial hair tickled. Koki’s first thought on the other hand, was _oh my gosh_. Yoko was right. He bit. A lot. For a moment he thought he would die, but then Hina backed off and he was able to draw a breath.

 

 

* * *

 

When Ohkura woke up, the first thing he felt was someone was spooning against his back. He turned around to see Kame’s peaceful face for a second before he woke up feeling him move. They both jumped apart. Kind of… since there wasn’t really space to back off. there were more people beside them. The second thing he felt was that he wasn’t wearing any clothes, and then he noticed Kame wasn’t wearing anything either. Or the other guys. Only Yoko had a sock on, the right one.

All of them agreed on never mention this again. They also agreed on never playing spin the bottle again. Ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird huh? I know I said no mor K8 fics xD I didn't say anything about KT fics.... okay :P I also said I would do it if I found a prompt that called me to write it :P


End file.
